He left without saying goodbye
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: An AU fic set 6 years in the future. This story involves Kensi, 3 little girls, and Deeks. Kensi has gone and gotten married, and had 3 kids. I guess its kind of angsty but not to terribly much. Please read! I hope you enjoy! Very Kensi centric fic, but does contain lots of Deeks too.
1. meeting him

A/N: So I really don't know where this came from, it was just kinda there; stuck in my head and it wouldn't go away (just like a lot of my other ideas) so I decided to write it. Oh and it's an alternate universe and a future fic.

Disclaimer: nope, nota, not one little bit is mine, I'm just messing with the characters. Oh and if I should mention anything other than N.C.I.S.L.A. stuff that is copywrited; none of it is mine. Now enough disclaimers ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

'_You can't do this anymore_' said the little voice in the back of Kensi Green's head as she walked on the dead, brown, fallen leaves of the local park one evening in mid fall '_yes I can_' she told herself.

She was walking through the park to clear her mind before she picked her girls up from daycare.

She looked up from the leaf covered ground and had only been looking around for barely a minute when she saw the person she wanted to see least right now.

After thinking for a minute Kensi finally decided that unless she wanted to be half an hour late to pick her girls up that she would have to walk right past the brown, wooden park bench that the person was sitting on so that she could get to her car.

A few minutes later she had finally worked up the courage to walk past the bench and started off, once again, down the path.

As she neared the bench she picked up her pace hoping that she could walk past him without him noticing.

Unfortunately for Kensi he looked and stood up right as she was walking past him.

"Kensi?" asked the blonde haired, blue eyed man she remembered so well.

"Deeks." She replied stiffly then continued on her way.

"Kens, why the cold shoulder?"

"Don't you 'Kens" me" Kensi almost yelled, turning on him.

"Whoa what's wrong Kensi?"

"If you don't know, I'm not telling you."

"Look Kensi I'm sorry I had to go undercover but it's a part of the job."

"Deeks, I don't care that you had to go undercover!" said an exasperated Kensi.

"Well then what's wrong?"

"Deeks you—you left without telling us bye, you—you left without telling me good bye" said Kensi nearly bursting into tears.

"Kensi I—I'm sorry, I was going undercover, long term, I didn't know if I would be coming back to LAPD, I didn't Know if I would be coming back to you."

"Likely story" Kensi retorted.

"Kensi what in the world is going on?" asked Deeks who was still trying to figure out if this had anything to do with him not saying bye.

"Deeks it's been six years and three months since you left, yes I've been counting,things have changed, a lot."

"Kensi look I'm sorry, but can we please talk? I just want to know what's been going on with you guys since I've been gone. I could come on over to your place if you have nothing going on?"

"Yeah well I don't think my girls would like it if a picked them up from daycare with some random guy in the car that they have never met and I haven't seen in over six years."

"Wait, you have a kid?" Deeks asked dumbstruck

"Three- girls." Kensi replied simply.

"How'd this happen?"

"Deeks it's a long story and I have to go pick my girls up."

"Well when can we talk?

"What about tonight?"

"What about your girls?"

"They'll be fine as long as I warn them that your coming"

"Cool. So what time do you want me over?"

"Um 6:30?"

"Sounds great."

"I'll order pizza and we can eat about 7:00."

"Kay. You still at your old house?"

"Yep, do you remember how to get there?"

"After all our movie nights, yeah I remember"

"Kay, see you later.

"yup." And with that the former partners went their separate ways.

* * *

END A/N: hope you liked it! More to come!


	2. diner at Kensi

A/N: yay second chapter already! So this chapter swaps P.O.V's a lot so be careful when you're reading it. So this chapter is up here really fast but don't count on more chapters to be up this fast; I'm just on a roll right now. Oh and thank you everybody who reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this story; it means a lot to me because I am a really new writer, so thanks!

Disclaimer: nope. Just. Nope.

DEEKS P.O.V

'_She added an extension, painted the house, planted flowers, and some more trees._' I observed as I pulled up to Kensi's house at 6:30 that evening.

I get out of my extremely dirty and now extremely old, blue ford F150 and up the sidewalk to the door.

I walk to the door and ring the bell then I hear a shout of "mom someone's at the door!" coming from a little girl and all I could do was laugh a little.

After I had stood there for a minute I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket so I pull it out and see I have a text—from Kensi so I open it and read '_are you at the door?_'

'_Yes_' I reply simply.

A minute later the door was opened by a blonde haired, brown eyed little girl who I guessed was no older than six.

I crouched down and said "hey, is your mommy here?" I ask her in my sweetest voice possible.

"Yes"

"Can I talk to her?"

"Mommy, a man at the door wants to talk to you!" she calls back into the house while never taking her eyes off me.

I hear footsteps on the dark hardwood floors inside the house and in a minute Kensi appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of jeans and an old N.C.I.S. T-shirt.

"Hey" I say as I stand up.

"Come on in" she said as she stepped to the side, pulling the little girl, who was still watching me like a hawk, along with her.

I walked into the living room that I remembered so well, it had changed since the last time I saw it, but then again that was over six years ago.

This time it was littered with kids toys instead off Kensi's junk like it was last time, and it had also been carpeted instead of having the same dark hardwood flooring like the entryway does, it had also been painted a soft purple color.

"Sorry I didn't have time to pick up" Kensi said as she walked in behind me.

"It's fine."

"Girls come in here" she calls down the new hall that she had added, and within a minute a here two more sets of footsteps running down the hall.

When they entered the room I noticed that they both had the same blonde hair and brown eye combination, I get that they obviously got the brown eyes from Kensi, but they must have to get their hair from their father.

"Girls this is De… Marty. Marty this is Danica Jill, but we call her Dani" said Kensi indicating the girl who opened the door and was obviously the oldest "This is Shelby Grace" she indicated the smaller plumpest girl "and this is Kasey Lee" she said indicating the one that was paying the least attention because she was obviously the youngest.

I crouch down and say "hey girls" hoping that they would like me.

"Marty!" Kasey exclaimed

"Yes Kasey?"

Toys!" she said looking and pointing to the toys scattered all over the soft, crème colored carpet.

"Yeah. Kasey how old are you?"

"I this many" she said holding up two fingers; I look up to Kensi for conformation and she nodded.

"What about you Shelby and Dani?"

"I'm three" Shelby told me shyly.

"I'm five" Dani said proudly.

Kensi's P.O.V.

I watch Deeks play around with my girls and as much as I'm mad at him right now because he didn't tell me bye over six years I can't help but admire the way he interacts with kids.

He stands up and asks "what kind of pizza are we getting?"

"Peperoni"

"Yum!"

"Mommy, up!" said Kasey walking over to me and holding her hands up.

"Not right now Kasey"

"Here I'll hold you Kasey" Deeks offered and she readily accepted.

GENERAL P.O.V.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Kensi went to answer the door.

A minute later Kensi came back into the living room and sat the pizza down on the small, round coffee table then said "what do you want to drink Marty?"

"What do you have?"

"We have tea, coke, root beer, and water"

"root beer please" said Deeks flashing one of his charming smiles that made Kensi smile in return as she walked off into the kitchen.

For the first time since he got there he thoroughly looked around and looked at all the pictures.

There were many pictures that had Kensi, Dani, Shelby, Kasey, and a guy he didn't know that had blonde hair '_that must be the girls' father_' Deeks thought and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw one picture that showed the man wearing a tux and Kensi was wearing a white dress, and the man was slipping a ring on her finger, but Deeks noticed that something seemed off about Kensi; she looked different… than he realized that she had a 'baby bump' and he guessed that, that was when she was pregnant with Dani.

He suddenly got this weird feeling that he was intruding so he walked into the kitchen and said to Kensi "hey Kens I'm gunna go now"

"What, why?"

"I saw the pictures in the living room—all of them"

"Oh Deeks its fine"

"You're sure he won't mind if I stay?"

"I'm sure" said Kensi almost crying

"Whoa what's wrong" asked Deeks, who noticed she was about ready to cry

"I—I'll tell you after we eat and I send the girls to bed, okay?"

"okay." Said Deeks as he turned to walk back into the living room.

"okay girls pick a spot and park it!" said Kensi as she brought the drinks into the living room a few minutes later "except you Kasey you have to sit by me—unless Marty will help you with your pizza?" she said as she looked to Deeks with a mischievous grin on her face

"Yeah sure, come here Kasey!" said Deeks as he followed what the girls were doing and picking a place on the floor to sit.

"How many pieces do you want Marty?"

"Two."

At first Deeks actually thought that it would be a relatively quiet meal time but after about five minutes he realized that he was completely wrong; you could not get Kasey to sit still for more than three seconds even if she had pizza in her mouth, Dani was trying to be the 'big sister' and help Shelby, but Shelby wanted to be the big girl and would always refuse Dani's help, then that would make Dani mad and it was all downhill from there.

By the time it was 8:00 Kasey had fallen asleep on Deeks' lap and Dani and Shelby were nearly asleep so Kensi said it was time for bed.

"Here let me take her to her room for you" Deeks offered

"Thanks" said Kensi as she led him and the girls down the added on hallway "that's her room just put her on her bed and I'll get the rest in a minute, thanks. You can go back to the living room; I'll be back in a few minutes."

End A/N: so that's the second chapter! The next chapter will be the story of the man in the pictures, I don't know how long it will be till it's up because while I have sort of know what the story is I don't really know the whole thing, but I'm gunna start working on it ASAP. Oh and just something I thought would be cool to add; the characters Dani, Shelby, and Kasey are actually three little 5, 3, 2 year old girls that I go to church with. Well I'll stop rambling via A/N so hopefully I will have the third chapter up soon!


	3. The story

A/N: yay third chapter! I'm having lots of time to type today because it's raining and storming pretty bad. So I got an anonymous review saying that he/she thinks it's not plausible even for a good undercover cop to go undercover for 6 years straight and not just get lost in his alias, and (to the anonymous reviewer if you read this) that is where the Alternate Universe part comes in, but you did make a good point.

Disclaimer:….do I really even need to say that I don't own it and never will.

Deeks had been waiting in the living room for a few minutes when Kensi walked back in and said "so I guess you want to know the story?"

"yeah kinda" admitted Deeks.

"It's a long story but I don't mind telling you if you don't mind listening"

"I'll listen"

"Ok. So just over six years ago you went undercover, about a week after you left we got your replacement, his name was Luke, that's him in the pictures. He reminded me of you, blonde hair, and kind of goofy, surfer.

"His name _was_?"

"Just listen to the story"

"Ok"

"We quickly fell for each other, we had known each other almost six months and I got pregnant with Dani, he was so happy, I was scared but I was happy. We got married about two months after I had Dani. We were happy, we both worked at N.C.I.S. I did less field then I used to, but we were happy.

"So-"

"Deeks let me finish my story. Then along came Shelby and Kasey and it was amazing until about two months after I had Kasey. Callen and Sam and Luke were out on assignment and- and"

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to"

"No I'm fine. And then Sam and Callen came back and told me that Luke had- Luke had gotten shot and was in emergency surgery, I rushed to the hospital and he died during surgery, the doctor said that he almost made it then apparently there was a piece of shrapnel that they missed and he started bleeding again and he had already lost so much blood that they couldn't save him" finished Kensi as she lost it and was crying hysterically

"Kensi I-I'm so sorry" Deeks said as he carefully wrapped his arms around her so he didn't startle her, but instead of pushing him away like Deeks thought she would, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"it's ok Kensi, we can get off the subject, okay?" said Deeks a few minutes later once Kensi's crying had calmed down a little.

"Okay" she sniffled "and thank you Marty"

"You know you don't have to call me Marty anymore right?"

"I know I just like Marty better than Deeks."

"Ok. You all good?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks"

"No prob. So what's been happening with all of you guys at N.C.I.S.?"

"Um well Sam and his wife had another kid, I think Callen is finally in love, and Nell and Eric got married about a year and a half ago and they are expecting their first child. Oh and Hetty's still a ninja."

"Wow you guys have been busy"

"I guess whatever."

"Well it's almost 10:00 I should go" Deeks admitted.

"Yeah I guess" replied Kensi sadly.

"Well I'll see you later kay Kens?"

"Kay." She replied as they slowly made their way to the door

"Night Kensi, glad I got to come over, and I love your girls by the way."

"Night Marty, glad I invited you, and thanks they really are sweet"

"I can tell." Said Deeks as he tried to turn to leave but before he got the whole way spun around Kensi had grabbed his arm and pulled him against her body and was kissing him, and he kissed right back.

"Bye Marty" she said a few minutes later once they had both regained their breath.

"Night Kens." Said Deeks as he walked to his truck.

End A/N: so the last real chapter is done I will add one more 'chapter' but really it will only be an epilog, I would write more but I really don't know what else to write except for an epilog so that's what I'm writing! I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have loved writing it! The epilog should be up tonight also because I'm getting ready to start it right now and I pretty much know what I want out of it.


	4. Epilog

A/N: so this is the epilog that I promised! I'm sorry I have to end this story so soon, it feels rushed (but that's probably because I've typed it all up in less than 24 hours) hope it's not too much of a letdown.

Disclaimer….nuh uh.

* * *

Three years after Kensi and Deeks saw each other in the park, they were walking through the same park.

They were holding hand each of them having a matching gold wedding band on their left hands.

Deeks was holding Kasey's hand with his free hand, Kasey was holding Shelby's hand, and Shelby was holding Dani's hand while Kensi used the hand that wasn't holding Deeks' hand to hold their eleven month old Morgan Lynn.

Dani was now eight, Shelby was six, and Kasey was five.

Morgan took after her sisters in a way; she had the same blonde hair but instead of having brown eyes she had shocking blue ones that she got from Marty.

They were a happy family, sometimes Marty and Kensi fought but all in all; they were happy.

"I love you Kensi" Deeks told her as they were walking

"I love you too Marty." She replied.

* * *

End A/N: aww it's over! Well I really hoped you loved it! I know I loved writing it! Until later; love y'all


End file.
